In recent years, hybrid vehicles equipped with a travel motor and an engine have found practical use. Among hybrid vehicles is one equipped with a device for displaying a distance travelable from now on, a remaining fuel amount, and so on. An example of the above device is configured to calculate and display the travelable distance based on the residual capacity of a battery for supplying electric power to the travel motor, and the remaining amount of fuel within a fuel tank (see, for example, Patent Document 1).